


College

by g_xlatea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: College applications are going on and I am suffering ™.So here's Kuroo stressing about college.
Kudos: 1





	College

He hated it when this happened. Stress was one thing. Even as he suffocated in his panic, he was alive. He could feel and he knew exactly where he was.

But this! This daze was a living nightmare. He felt nothing, Kenma's video games seemed more real than Kenma. He felt fictional but he knew that wasn't so. He knew it but it didn't convince him.

It helped when he played. The sound, the feel of a volleyball hitting his arm, it grounded him. It wasn't quite enough, no, but it was enough to keep him connected to earth.

But now he'd had no time for practice for a few days and it was getting to him. He was staying up late, sinking into fantasy, because the only way to fall asleep was to be too tired to think.

He could tell. He was going to ruin his life (if he hadn't already). College was coming up, he needed to prepare. But no, his brain couldn't stay inside his mind. Fuck!


End file.
